


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Cashier Chanyeol, Cute Park Chanyeol, Dramedy, Gang Leader Suho, Gang Member Minseok, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Music Video: Love Shot (EXO), Park Chanyeol-centric, Protective Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**5:20 PM**

"You're here again."

Minseok just smiled widely at him."Of I am."He said,that smile never leaving his face."I wanted to come and see you again."Chanyeol tipped his head over in confusion.

Why would someone as good looking and handsome as Minseok want to see someone average like Chanyeol again?

The sound of giggling,which he realized was Minseok,broke him out of his thoughts.

"What?"He asked."What's so funny?"Minseok just smiled at him again."You're so cute,like a little puppy."Chanyeol felt his entire face go red in embarrassment.

 _Dang it Chanyeol._ He berated himself. _Stop making such a damn fool out of yourself._


End file.
